


A Bridal Style Beginning

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bridal style carry bitches, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Just a little piece I got inspired to write quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Song of LoN (fantasybylon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybylon/gifts).



> The YouTube video this is why I ship supercorp inspired me.

This wasn't the first time Lena had found herself in the arms of Supergirl, being lifted bridal style up in the air and back to safety. It wouldn't be the last either that she'd be set gently on her feet again. 

"You know, this is starting to look like Lois Lane and Superman all over again." Alex would tease her through her comm. Kara would deny any similarities, not wanting to admit her own feelings. 

Until the fateful night Lena whispered her name as they landed on L-Corp balcony.

"Kara," the CEO whispered, turning to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck.

Kara didn't deny it this time, just happy her friend was safe. 

"Surprise?" she joke whispered into the soft dark hair, her arms tightening slightly as if to shield the woman from any further harm. 

Lena pulled away and looked into those waves of blue, smiling. "You know this is usually where the Super kisses the girl," she teased, quirking an eyebrow as if to challenge the blonde. 

"I… Isn't that more Clarke’s thing…?" 

Lena grasped Kara neck and pulled her in close to press soft lips together. Kara wasn't surprised when her body reacted immediately to the taste that was so uniquely Lena. 

"That was...." Kara laughed and shook her head before dipping back down for another taste. 

"So… A Luthor asks a Super out on a date...." Lena started. 

"And then what happens?" 

"I guess you'll just have to say yes and see," Lena responded with another peck.


End file.
